La última noche
by Mattdreams
Summary: Mañana Sadiq verá la declaración de independencia... y comenzaremos una guerra... se la merece... y solo siento como me muero de miedo ante nuestra última noche juntos.


**N/A: **Hallo ^^

Como podéis observar, estoy volviendo a subir historias de Turquía y Grecia (Culpa de mi Sadiq, para variar)

La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado como me ha quedado la historia, aunque mi Roma diga que está genial, que le recuerda a un haiku XDU no sé, me la he pensado mucho antes de ponerme a escribirla, y aún así, no me acaba de convencer el resultado.

Pero en fin, de perdidos al río.

Además, estoy cocinando mi cena (merluza sin piel con limon, clavo y ajo) y claro, tampoco es que me halla puesto a borrarlo y reescribirlo mil veces. Así que como me ha salido la primera vez así se ha quedado.

Bueno, más real, conforme lo sentía lo escribía...

Así que solo me queda dedicarselo al idiota de mi turco, por darme la idea... y esas cosas...

Y a mi Roma, que la odio porque vive muy lejos y me muero de ganas de quedar con ella y hacer frikadas varias XDDDD

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>Es más de medianoche.<p>

La luna esta en todo su apogeo.

La luz entra por los ventanales.

Las sombras que forman las cortinas contra el suelo me distraen.

Es como si fueran olas del mar.

Tu respiración se calma.

Por fin te has dormido.

Levanto el rostro y te observo dormir.

Con los ojos cerrados tus pestañas parecen aún más grandes.

Acerco una mano y acaricio tu barbilla, dejando que la barba haga cosquillas en las yemas de mis dedos.

Sonrío de lado y vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza en tu pecho.

Tu corazón late con tranquilidad, con sosiego.

Cierro los ojos mientras dejo que mis dedos se paseen libremente por tus pectorales.

Noto como mi respiración de acelera.

Mierda.

Debo calmarme.

No puedo dejar llevarme por mis sentimientos.

No ahora.

BASTA.

Respiro hondo y me incorporo.

Me duele.

Mucho.

Mi espalda esta cubierta de latigazos.

Me castigaste durante horas.

Ignorando mis llantos, mis suplicas.

Todo daba igual.

Ni siquiera dejaste que Gupta me curase.

Y después, días más tarde, cuando tu cama era demasiado grande para ti, me mandaste llamar.

Como a una de tus putas.

Como siempre.

Eso había hecho que me decidiese.

Y con el cuerpo hecho trizas, llorando de pura rabia, telefoneé a Francis, a Arthur… incluso a Iván.

Esa noche recogería mis cosas y me largaría.

Pero tú me llamaste.

Y fuiste gentil, bondadoso, cariñoso.

Acariciaste mi maltratado cuerpo, besaste mis labios.

Me hiciste gemir tu nombre hasta que caí sobre ti, perdiéndome entre tus brazos.

No quiero marcharme.

Deseo pasarme la noche entera mirándote dormir.

No.

Al día siguiente volverías a pegarme.

Dejarías a mi pueblo sin comida.

Volverías a matarme lentamente.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me levanto de la cama.

No puedo evitar girarme y observarte una vez más.

Eres un Dios del Olimpo…

Eres mi Dios del Olimpo…

Siempre lo has sido.

Respiro hondo de nuevo, y tras colocarme unos pantalones anchos saldo de la habitación.

Nunca se me habían hecho los pasillos tan largos como hasta este momento.

Debo serenarme.

Entro sigilosamente en tu despacho.

Tengo que escribirte una carta oficial.

Tengo que dejarte una carta oficial de mi declaración de independencia.

Cuando amanezca, nada volverá a ser igual.

A cada palabra que dejo sobre el papel hace que recuerde todas tus atrocidades.

Firmo.

Y parece que el mundo se detiene.

Me quedo sin respiración mientras salgo del despacho.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Camino como sonámbulo hasta una de mis dependencias.

No soy consciente de lo que hago.

Estoy como en trance.

Solo empaco un baúl.

No pienso llevarme más.

En cuanto salga de esta casa empezaré de cero.

No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti.

Nada.

No podría soportarlo.

Me llevo lo necesario.

Siento que estoy huyendo, a mitad de la noche, sin que nadie lo sepa.

Pero sé que tú jamás me dejarías marchar.

Eso debería enfurecerme.

Y lo hace.

Pero una parte de mí se siente… feliz por ello.

Mierda.

No debo dejarme llevar.

Tengo que ser lógico y pensar en el porvenir de mi pueblo.

Respiro hondo y salgo al patio principal con mis pertenencias.

Pesa tan poco…

Antes del amanecer deben llegar a por mí.

Iván será quien cuide de mí hasta que las cosas de formalicen y pueda empezar a vivir con mis generales y mi ejercito.

Suena tan extraño…

Pero aún queda tiempo para que lleguen a buscarme.

Estoy muerto de miedo.

No me siento seguro con nada de lo que hago.

Ni con lo que se me viene encima.

Siento que no daré la talla.

Que es un error.

Pero soy Heracles Karpusi.

No un mero gato tuyo.

Soy el heredero de un imperio.

Y no uno cualquiera.

El Imperio Heleno.

Y mi pueblo está siendo subyugado.

Y no pienso permitirlo durante más tiempo.

Tengo miedo.

Terror.

Pero pienso luchar.

Hasta que me quede sin fuerzas.

El tiempo pasa demasiado despacio.

No aguanto la espera.

No allí.

No cerca de ti.

Ni siquiera me he despedido mientras dormías.

Es una locura, no tengo que hacerlo.

Pero corro hacia el interior, intentando ser tan sigiloso como los gatos con los que me comparas.

Abro las puertas de tus dependencias privadas.

Sigues durmiendo, inconsciente de mi marcha.

Me acerco hasta la cama.

Te odio.

¿Cómo puedes seguir durmiendo tan plácidamente?

¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta de que ya no duermo sobre tu pecho?

Tengo ganas de coger una daga y acuchillarte en este mismo instante.

Y aún así…

Aún así…

Me inclino y te beso los labios.

Suaves, carnosos, conocidos.

Judas también besó a Jesús antes de entregarle, ¿verdad?

Salgo corriendo, sin importarme el hacer ruido o no.

Solo quiero dejar atrás todo.

Cuando salgo al patio, dos trotones rusos negros como la noche entran cabalgando en él.

Ya había dejado la puerta abierta para ellos.

Debían de estar agotados, tras días de viaje sin parar.

Pero ni siquiera pidieron agua.

Ambos jinetes desmontan y se quitan las capas que cubren sus cuerpos y rostros para saludarme.

Son Toris y Eduard, sirvientes del ruso.

Sus ojos portan una decisión que los míos carecen.

No muestran ni un solo signo de cansancio.

Ellos, que parecen soldados experimentados, que cumplen sus trabajos sin rechistar, son solo meros sirvientes.

¿Y yo pienso gobernar a un país con tanta carga histórica y encima ganar una guerra de independencia?

Siento que mis rodillas flaquean.

El lituano se acerca y apoya una mano en mi hombro.

No dice nada, pero no hace falta.

No necesito palabras de ánimo, ni palmaditas en la espalda.

Soy joven e inexperto.

Pero nací para ser un Imperio, y eso es lo que seré.

El joven rubio coge mi baúl y lo coloca sobre el caballo antes de cubrirse y volver a subirse a su montura.

Toris me da una gruesa capa como las suyas y me ayuda a subir a su caballo.

No dicen nada más.

Solo comienzan a cabalgar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y cuánto más me alejo de la gran fortaleza turca, peor me siento.

Noto como mi estómago se revuelve, mis pulmones se niegan a respirar y mi pulso se ralentiza.

Él lo nota, lo confunde con cansancio, y me dice que puedo apoyarme en él y dormir un poco.

Me abrazo a su espalda y cierro los ojos.

Pero no pienso dormir, no podría ni aunque quisiera.


End file.
